Sentiments-OS
by Jobastre
Summary: Une petite suite à l'épisode 6 de la saison 5. Je ne pense pas qu'il y a risque de spoilers... mais sait-on jamais! (lol)


_**Hello! Voici une petite OS sur une série que j'adore mais qui ne semble pas avoir beaucoup de fans français. Mais ce n'est pas grave, j'ai quand même voulu écrire cette petite histoire. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas la série elle tourne depuis 5 saisons. Tout se passe dans un commissariat de police de Toronto, celui de la Division 15. Vous avez plusieurs personnages qui sont tous attachants. Mes préférés: Dov et Chloé, Holly et Gail, j'ai un faible pour Oliver. J'adore Chris. J'aime bien aussi Andy et Sam, mais leur histoire était pour moi beaucoup trop prévisible depuis le premier épisode de la saison 1. Et pour ma fic j'ai choisi Gail et Holly car pour le moment la saison 5 semble les avoir mises un peu de côté. Alors je les mets au premier plan. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et postez vos reviews! ;)**_

**XXX**

Gail et Nick étaient assis l'un en face de l'autre, rédigeant leur rapport respectif concernant leur journée de patrouille. C'est alors que Nick décida de mettre fin au silence qui régnait entre eux.

-Tu pensais vraiment ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure?

Gail releva le nez de sa feuille et interrogea son ex du regard.

-Tu sais quand tu m'as demandé d'accompagner notre suspect pour qu'il s'habille en accentuant ta demande par la phrase « je ne fais plus les garçons ».

-Humm… laisse moi réfléchir… Et si je te disais… qu'est ce que ça peut bien te faire? Répondit Gail tout en retournant à sa paperasse.

-Come on Gail! On se connaît depuis des lustres.

-Et alors? Ah mais oui… je viens de comprendre! Suis je bête! Tu te demandes si j'ai viré ma cutie parce que tu m'as trompé avec Andy et ensuite rompu avec moi? Hey mec… ne te donne pas autant d'importance, ok!

Nick regarda son ex petite amie avec un petit sourire.

-T'inquiète pas pour mon égo il va bien.

-Tant mieux pour toi. La discussion est close alors.

Mais Collins ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et voulait savoir si la femme qu'il avait failli épouser un jour avait vraiment changé à ce point.

-Gail… on se connaît depuis quoi… le secondaire. On a failli se marier…

-Merci de me rappeler que tu m'as pratiquement planté devant l'autel!

-Je sais… et je suis désolée de t'avoir fait ça comme je suis désolée de t'avoir fait souffrir avec Andy. Mais tu feras toujours partie de ma vie et je ferai toujours attention à toi parce que tu est et seras toujours mon amie. Et aussi parce que je te connais mieux que personne et que je sais qu'en ce moment tu souffres même si tu continues à jouer la dure avec tout le monde. Je sais comment tu te sens parce que… parce que je ressens la même chose. Andy est retournée avec Swarek et toi tu as perdu Holly. On est logé tous les deux à la même enseigne!

Gail regarda son interlocuteur avec un regard noir. Elle savait qu'il avait raison et elle détestait ça. Mais elle savait aussi que comme ami il serait toujours là pour elle.

-Bon… d'accord… qu'est ce que tu veux savoir? Soupira Gail.

-Es tu vraiment dégoûté à ce point des mecs pour y renoncer à tout jamais?

-Oui… non… en fait je n'en sais rien.

-Comment ça tu n'en sais rien? Tu aimes les femmes ou non?

-Je ne sais pas si j'aime les femmes ou seulement CETTE femme. C'est pour ça que je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir me définir comme lesbienne. Il n'y a que Holly qui me fasse ressentir ce genre de choses à l'intérieur… ou du moins me faisait…

Un voile de tristesse apparut sur le visage de la blonde qui n'échappa pas à son ami.

-Est ce que tu veux en parler?

-Y a pas grand chose à dire. J'ai cru en quelque chose qui apparemment n'existait pas.

-C'est à dire?

-Je suis tombée raide dingue amoureuse d'une femme pour la première fois de ma vie et elle, tout ce qu'elle faisait c'est prendre son pied avec moi et avoir du fun le temps que ça durerait. Bref, elle s'est bien foutue de moi! Et tu sais ce qui est pire encore, c'est que je n'arrive pas à tourner la page! Elle me manque… si tu savais comme elle me manque… murmura Gail plus pour elle-même que pour Nick.

Nick se leva et s'agenouilla devant Gail pour la prendre dans ses bras.

-Finalement on aurait peut-être dû rester ensemble vu comment on merde nos relations amoureuses! Plaisanta t-il.

Il sentit Gail se détendre et rire légèrement à sa plaisanterie.

-Es tu fou? J'ai déjà donné deux fois avec toi, tu ne m'y reprendras pas une troisième.

-Et moi est ce que tu me donnerais une seconde chance?

Gail se raidit au son de cette voix qu'elle n'avait plus entendu depuis plusieurs semaines. Elle se retourna pour faire face à celle qui n'avait pas cessé d'occuper son esprit depuis leur séparation.

-Hey Holly! Dit Nick.

-Bonsoir Nick!

-Je vais vous laisser, annonça t-il tout en se dirigeant vers le vestiaire. On se voit demain Gail.

La blonde était figée. Elle n'avait pas remarqué la sortie de son ami et ne lui avait pas non plus répondu.

-Est ce … est ce qu'on peut discuter?

Soudainement la blonde reprit toute sa contenance et sa froideur.

-De quoi? Il me semble que tu as été très claire avec tes amies. Tu as eu du fun, j'ai eu du fun. Donc tout est ok!

Et sans plus attendre elle replongea le nez dans la rédaction de son rapport.

-Gail… je t'en prie… tu sais que ce n'est pas vrai. J'ai essayé de te l'expliquer mais tu n'as répondu à aucun de mes messages.

-…

-Gail! S'il te plait regarde moi!

-Pourquoi Holly?

-Pourquoi quoi?

-Pourquoi tu m'as fait ça?

-Regarde moi, supplia une nouvelle fois la brune, la voix cassée par les larmes qu'elle avait du mal à contenir.

Finalement Gail se retourna et fit face à Holly. Les yeux d'Holly étaient au bord des larmes mais elle réussit à sourire à cette blonde impétueuse qui se tenait devant elle. Même si cette vision de la brune lui faisait mal, Gail se força à maintenir un visage froid et sans expression.

-Écoute Holly… commença Gail.

-Non! S'il te plait laisse moi parler!?

Gail leva les mains au ciel, montrant une certaine exaspération face à cette visite impromptue mais prête à laisser la brune tenter de s'expliquer.

-Tu m'as tellement manqué!

-Holly…

-Non! Tu as promis de m'écouter.

-…

-Ce soir là j'ai été maladroite et je m'en excuse. Je n'aurais pas dû appuyer la version de Lisa en laissant croire que tu n'étais qu'une simple distraction pour moi. Car tu ne l'étais pas et tu ne le seras jamais. Mais j'ai eu peur Gail. Peur que je ne sois pour toi qu'une simple expérience, un amusement.

-QUOI!? Mais enfin Holly!...

-Comprends moi! Tu étais une hétéro qui venait pour la seconde fois de se faire larguer en peu de temps. Alors oui… autant je savais ce que je ressentais pour toi, mais je ne savais pas ce que toi tu ressentais pour moi. Alors j'ai joué le jeu parce que je savais que pour moi c'était déjà trop tard, j'étais tombée en amour. Et peu m'importait le temps que tu offrirais à notre relation je voulais en savourer chaque seconde même si au final je devais me brûler les ailes. Et finalement tu es partie.

Alors qu'Holly parlait, les larmes s'écoulaient lentement le long de ses joues. Elle s'en fichait. Tout ce qu'elle souhaitait c'était que Gail comprenne que les sentiments qu'elle avait pour elle étaient réels. Elle ne voulait pas la perdre.

La blonde se leva de son siège et avança doucement vers la brune. Elles n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre. De son pouce Gail effaça les larmes sur la joue de Holly.

-Je n'ai jamais joué avec toi Holly. Depuis le début je connaissais mes sentiments à ton égard mais je ne voulais pas me l'avouer. Et puis Chloé et Sam se sont faits tirés dessus et c'est à ce moment là que j'ai compris que je devais vivre ce que je ressentais. Je ne voulais plus perdre de temps car on ne sait jamais ce que nous réserve la prochaine seconde de notre vie. Ce soir là je t'ai appelé et tu es venue. Tu étais la seule que je voulais avoir à mes côtés, la seule épaule sur laquelle je voulais pleurer. Je te voulais toi Holly Stewart. Et quand je t'ai entendu dire à Lisa que pour le moment tu passais du bon temps, ça m'a fait mal. Je n'étais jamais tombée amoureuse d'une femme et je crois que je n'étais jamais tombée amoureuse d'un homme comme je suis tombée amoureuse de toi.

-Est ce que… est ce que tu veux bien nous laisser une seconde chance?

La seule réponse qu'Holly reçu fut les lèvres de Gail sur les siennes.

_**Voili-voilou! J'espère que cette petite fic vous a plu! :D**_


End file.
